Shadows within Light
by LizandGen
Summary: Link was kidnapped by Ganondorf at a young age. Now, corrupted by his ways, what will happen to Hyrule and the Great Sea? Please read. On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

My second story! This is a huge occasion, so I have these giant scissors to cut the red ribbon on the story! Snip Snip! hehehe  
>I do not, in any way, own Legend of Zelda, or Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker.<br>"Talking"  
>'Thinking'<br>**Monster name  
><strong>

Captured

Long ago, on a vast ocean, one dark island stood out. It's name was the Forsaken Fortress, and it held nothing but bad news. Every sea fairing sailor knew better than to go to that fortress, for none that went in ever came back out alive. It was swarming with foul, evil monsters under the command of one of the most wicked, conniving beings on the Great Sea. His name was Ganondorf, and he nearly caused the downfall of ancient Hyrule, only to be stopped by the Hero of Time. Said evil entity was standing in his room at the top of the Forsaken Fortress, his robe flapping in the wind, plotting his next scheme to take over the world. Since the Hero was his downfall, maybe, just maybe, he could take that blasted boy's descendent and corrupt the child to his way of thinking. Then, no one would stand in his way to collect the Triforce and rule the world! Now, the only problem was to find the Hero's bloodline. Considering how many islands were on the Great Sea, it would be difficult to find one boy. Ganondorf pondered this, and sorted through his memories. The child would most likely be blond, and would have to live on the edges of the Great Sea, due to the Hero fleeing to the edges of Hyrule. The only island on the edges of the world that was hospitable was… Outset Island. Ganondorf chuckled, and called over his giant bird, the **Helmaroc King**. It had many yellow and green tails. It's feathers were mainly purple, with white and red trimming. It's head was red, and was covered in a hard mask. In an eerily deep voice, he told the bird about the person he was looking for, and where they were. Nodding it's head, the giant bird soared off, eager to follow it's master's command.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on a large island to the south, the village of Outset Island was in an uproar. One of the toddlers, Joel, had somehow managed to crawl onto the roof of the watchtower, and if he fell, it meant certain death. Everyone on the island was in a panic, trying desperately to rescue the small boy. Suddenly, a blond haired, black eyed six year old managed to climb the tower with a length of rope slung on his back. This child's name was Link, and he wore an oversized blue tee shirt with a scorpion on the front and back, and his pants were dull orange with sandals covering his feet. When the bold blond was on the roof, he took the toddler, and tied him onto his back. When Link was sure that Joel was secure, he climbed down the giant tower like a four armed spider. When Link was on the ground, he was surrounded by villagers, getting pats on the shoulder, and more than one hug. Words like "That kid's got the makings of a hero," and "He's got no fear in him!" were flung around a lot that day. Link, not used to such attention, raced up the hill near the watchtower boardwalk to get to the cliff where he spent all of his time. Suddenly, at 3:00 pm, the sky grew pitch black. The villagers look up in surprise, wondering what could have blocked out the sun. What the saw shocked them. A giant bird had an unconscious Link grasped in it's beak, and it seemed to be flying north, with no intention to stop, until it was far away. Everyone went into a panic. Why would a bird kidnap Link? Only one woman had an inkling of an idea of the reason the bird had took her darling grandson. Holding onto Link's little sister's hand, she prayed that the goddess Farore would protect her chosen hero. That day, one of the Great Sea's biggest disasters occurred. The future hero was about to be in the clutches of one of history's biggest villains.<p>

* * *

><p>Ganondorf was ecstatic. His plan to capture the next hero was going better than expected! When the Helmaroc King came back with his prize, the boy looked very much similar to his old nemesis, except for the black eyes. Even better, his half lidded eyes were clouded, he was trembling a little, and seemed extremely confused. All signs of both a concussion, and amnesia. Without his memories, the boy would be very easy to corrupt. Taking the small child from his monster's mouth, Ganondorf took Link to his room, and lied the boy down on his bed. Creating a small ball of fire to light the room, he examined the half conscious boy. He definitely had a concussion, which meant that there was a very good chance of amnesia. Taking a roll of bandages from the counter behind the bed, Ganondorf carefully rapped the child's head in gauze. Looking at the boy from head to toe, Ganondorf couldn't help but admire the striking similarities between his mortal enemy and this small island child. If you replaced his traditional island clothes to a green tunic and gave him an odd hat, it would be like looking at twins! Suddenly, the young boy showed the first signs of awakening. Quickly, he sat up, putting one hand to his head and backing up to the wall. Ganondorf was astounded. The child had a very quick recovery rate to be able to move so quickly, and seemed cautious to his surroundings. Gathering himself, Ganondorf asked "How are you feeling? What is your name?" Still shaking, Link nodded his head slightly to signal he was feeling a little better, and quietly muttered the name 'Link'. Link was dizzy, and already was shy, so he learned was bound to have some trouble talking at an audible pitch. This guy was so intimidating! Ganondorf sighed. Who knew a future hero could have trouble speaking? <em>'Now, time for the memory test.'<em> Ganondorf thought, while out loud he said "Do you remember anything besides your name, child? Like where you are from?" Shivering slightly because of the concussion, Link shook his head no. _'I can't remember anything. I wonder if I'm supposed to? Why is this man so nice to me anyway?'_ Sensing his curiosity, Ganondorf answered his first question. "You should have been able to remember your island's name, but if you don't, you can stay here until you do. If you want, I could train you too." Link brightened immediatly. If there was one thing he liked, it was training! Link nodded furiously, but got dizzy and collapsed on the bed and fell asleep again. Ganondorf made sure that Link was fast asleep, then chuckled darkly. Judging by his enthusiasm, it would be easy to get the boy to work for him. Heading back to the window to stare at the ocean, his last thought was _'Look out, Hyrule, because with my new weapon, you will crumble.'_

* * *

><p>Okay, I admit, the ending was cheesy, but I think it's okay... sorta. Okay, so you know the drill, I live off of reviews, flames still go into my nerf gun until I can rent Cerberus again, and I enjoy flipflops. Ja Ne!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I have chapter 2 done, and it is the longest i've ever typed! MY HEART! NOT AGAIN! (collapses on the floor twitching...again)  
>Link comes in: Naruto said this would happen. LizandGen doesn't own Legend of Zelda or Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker... I pray she never does. (gets on floor and pokes the spastic LizandGen)<br>"Talking"  
>'<em>Thinking<em>'  
><strong>Monster Name<strong>  
><span>Treasure<span>

Finding a Pirate and Invading Home

Many years had passed since Link was kidnapped, and a lot had changed. Due to the endless night and stormy weather that surrounded the Forbidden Fortress, Link's skin was very pale, yet his hair stayed the same sunny yellow as before. His clothes were the same design as before, except the shirt's base color was black, and he had dark blue pants on. None of Link's memories had managed to come back, but that took a back seat to helping Ganondorf achieve his goal of world domination. Ganondorf had managed to build complete loyalty in him in only a few years. Now the 13 year old would do anything his new master asked.

* * *

><p>Link was currently in Ganondorf's room receiving new orders. He was to take the <strong>Helmaroc King<strong>, and try to find a pirate girl named Tetra. She had the long, pointed ears of a Hylian, much like Link's. That meant that there was a good chance of her being Princess Zelda, the holder of the Triforce of Wisdom. Ganondorf had the Triforce of Power, and, once found, Link would receive the Triforce of Courage for his help. The girl was last spotted near an island called Outset, and Link was to take the **Helmaroc King** and capture her. The giant bird had tried going after her once before, but she struggled too much. Link was going to try and calm her down by pretending to be a prisoner. Ganondorf knew it would have been a risk to send the boy so close to his old home if he was younger, but after all his years with the boy, Ganondorf knew Link would always try to come back. Link viewed Ganondorf as a father figure, and Ganondorf felt the same about Link. Link climbed out the window and headed for the giant bird's nest. Climbing onto the **Helmaroc King**, Link took off to find the girl, Tetra.

* * *

><p>Tetra was not having a good week. First, some giant bird had tried to kidnap her, then some wise guy had the nerve to try and steal her breakfast! Now, that same bird was coming after her again, this time with some weird pale boy on it's back. The pirate ship was trying to do it's best to get away from the bird, but it wasn't fast enough. Suddenly, the bird swooped down and carried Tetra off in it's beak, hovering over the island of Outset as it did so. Tetra struggled all she could, but it didn't help much. Suddenly, a smooth voice cried out "That won't do much good, you know. This thing'll never let go. Stop struggling, and you get to spend most of the ride on it's back instead." Tetra looked up, to find the voice, only to see a blond boy dressed in black and blue, lounging on the monsters back, staring at the sky. He turned towards her, and smiled. <em>'I might as well be polite.'<em> Link thought. "My name is Link, and I was kidnapped too. What's your name?"

Tetra was surprised. Here was a boy, being kidnapped by a monster, and he acted like they were talking about the weather! Narrowing her eyes, Tetra responded "My name's Tetra, now where are we going?" Before Link had the chance to respond, a cannonball managed to nick the **Helmaroc King's** beak, causing it to drop both Link and Tetra. They plummeted down on a mountain on Outset Island, and they both fell unconscious.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on Outset Island, a blond little girl wearing a blue and orange dress was staring through her telescope while standing on top of the watchtower. Today would be the day of her big brother's birthday, but no one knew what happened to him after he was taken by a giant bird monster, all those years ago. Suddenly, the sound of screeching reached her ears. Taking her telescope and pointing it towards the noise, Aryll was shocked to see the same bird that had taken her brother now carried two people, a girl in it's beak and a boy on it's back. Increasing the closeup towards the boy, Aryll was astounded to see her big brother staring up at the sky, seemingly without a care in the world. Suddenly, a cannonball hit the bird in it's beak, sending the two spiraling into the forest on top of the mountain. Quickly jumping down from the watchtower, Aryll ran towards her house, wanting to get her grandmother and tell her the news.<p>

* * *

><p>When Tetra woke up, it was to see the blond fighting off a ferocious goblin like monster with a small dagger that must have been hidden under his shirt. Suddenly, the boy parried the monster's shot, and stabbed it in the chest quickly. Flipping back, the boy sheathed his knife while the <strong>Bokublin<strong> exploded into purple smoke. Picking up a Joy Pendant, the boy, no, Link put the necklace into a small brown pouch, which he then stored somewhere under his shirt. Looking around, Link found Tetra hanging by her belt on a tree branch. Suddenly, the branch snapped, leaving Tetra crumpled up on the ground. Link laughed, and offered a hand to help her up. Suddenly, a burly man entered the forest screaming "MISS TETRA!" and he ran up to the duo, panting heavily. Link sweat dropped. This was the guy who managed to shoot down the **Helmaroc King**?

Tetra scowled and told him "Gonzo, I'm fine! Now lets go." Tetra walked towards the exit.

Alfonso was surprised by her attitude. "But Miss, what about the boy?" Surely they couldn't leave her life savior in a monster infested forest?

Tetra turned back and said "Leave him! We need to get going before that bird comes back!"

Sparing one last look towards Link, Gonzo hurried after Tetra, with Link walking calmly behind him.

When they got outside, a small blond girl charged towards Link screaming "Big Brother! You're back!" Link was surprised to find the girl hugging him. He didn't know who she was! Seeing that Link was confused, Aryll asked him "Don't you remember me, Link? I'm you're little sister!" Seeing Link was only confused further, Aryll's face fell. He didn't remember her? Before she could voice her thoughts, Aryll was swept away by the Helmaroc King, all the while screaming "Big Brother!" Shrugging, Link went to cross the bridge to the trail down, only to have a huge hand grasp his shoulder and turn him around.

Gonzo was astounded. This child just had his little sister kidnapped, and he didn't care? He was going to get to the bottom of this. "You're little sister was just taken away! Don't you care?" Link shook his head no. What did this little girl matter? She was going to be taken sooner or later anyway because of her long ears. As long as Ganondorf got what he wanted, Link didn't care what happened to anyone else. Gonzo scowled. This kid may not remember his sister, but he should still care! Shaking the boy roughly, he tried to knock sense into him while shouting "You should care! She loved you!" Link sighed, took Gonzo's hand off his shoulder, and flipped him, slamming the man roughly into the ground. Tetra was shocked. The boy must have been incredibly strong to flip Gonzo like it was nothing!

* * *

><p>Later, Tetra and Gonzo were standing on the beach, staring shocked at Link. The boy had just asked to go to the Forbidden Fortress! Gonzo thought that he must have seen the error of his ways and wanted to go to save his little sister after the Rito Postman told them where the Helmaroc King went, but Tetra wasn't so sure. Why would he suddenly start caring about someone he barely knew? Tetra told Link that she would only allow him to stow away if he got a shield. Suddenly, a small old woman walked out of her house and handed Link a shield. Smiling, she just muttered "Please get my granddaughter back." and walked back into her house. Link sighed and pushed his way past the two gaping pirates, and climbed aboard their huge ship.<p>

* * *

><p>One hour later, Tetra told Link to go below deck and do what someone named Niko told him to. When Link arrived in the storage hold, a small buck toothed man with a bandana on his head said "So you're my new swabbie! Well, to see if you have what it takes to be a pirate, you'll need to pass this test."<p>

But before Niko could tell Link about the oh so perilous test, (SARCASM!) he found a dagger held to his neck by none other than Link. Link told him quietly "If you ever call me a mere swabbie again, I will slit your throat and throw your body out the porthole. Got me?" Swallowing nervously, Niko nodded slightly, cautious of the knife still at his neck. Link took the dagger, sheathed it, and smiled brightly, nodding for Niko to continue his spiel. Nike stared at the boy wide eyed. He was a nutcase!

Niko cleared his throat, and said, "Anyway, you'll have to press this switch to raise the platforms, which you'll have to jump across and swing on the ropes to get to the other side. Got that swa-" Link glared. "I mean, sir?" Link nodded. "Good," Niko said "Any questions?"

"So I just need to get to the other side?" Niko nodded. "Great." Link then jumped off of the wall, walked across the room, and jumped onto the platform where Niko was standing. Niko was flabbergasted. Who could jump high enough to reach this platform?

Niko just said "You're pretty good. Okay! You can take the stuff in that chest!" Link walked over to red chest with spikes on it and opened it up. When he looked inside, he took out a purple bag decorated to look like a monster. Realizing this was a deluxe treasure pouch, Link took out the plain cloth bag that he used to hold treasure, and dumped everything into the treasure pouch. Tossing the cloth bag away, Link put away his new treasure pouch and headed onto the deck.

When Link had reached the Crow's Nest, Tetra said "That's the Forbidden Fortress. A group of no good pirates used to run it, but we chased them out, so now it's abandoned. I bet that window with all the gulls around it is where they have your sister." Link rolled his eyes at the abandoned part, and spent the rest of the time admiring his home. Tetra closed her eyes to figure out a way to get him in without getting caught, remembered the fact that they had a catapult, and opened one eye half way, staring at Link mischievously.

Five minutes later, Link sat in a barrel, about to be launched in the holding room. When they counted down for his launching, all Link did was stare at the starry sky. When he was flung from the ship, the trajectory was off by a few feet, causing Link to land on the wall next to the window, and his shield to fly off. Falling down, Link landed in the small waterway near the main area. Walking up the stairs, Link was mildly shocked when a small blue rock vibrated madly. Taking it out, he was surprised to hear Tetra's voice telling him to try and get his shield back due to the fact that it landed next to the containment area door. Putting the rock away, Link climbed the stairs jadedly, and took out his map of the fortress. On the top of it, it said 'To prevent arrest, flash Gerudo emblem anytime a monster or searchlight finds you. If they don't listen, kill them for their stupidity.' Getting out a small badge with a diamond with two circles in the left and right points, Link started his way up the towers.. Climbing the fortress according to his map, Link had no trouble, except when a few **Miniblins**, the disgusting goblin creatures, were stupid enough to attack him. They ended up dying very quickly due to his dagger. When Link arrived at the platform where his shield was, he picked it up and slung it across his back while flashing the green **Bokublin** his badge. For some reason, the monster ignored Link's badge, and attacked with a deku stick. Parrying tiredly, Link bashed the deku stick out of it's hand and tossed the **Bokublin** off the tower. Picking up the Joy Pendant it left behind, Link entered the containment area. Passing the cage where three girls were sitting idly, including Aryll, Link climbed the stone and wooden spiral staircase up to the top of the tower. Walking towards Ganondorf's room, Link was surprised to see the **Helmaroc King **flying around the tower, with Ganondorf standing outside. When he saw that Link had returned, Ganondorf walked over and asked "Where is the girl, Tetra? When the** Helmaroc King** returned, the only one it had was a little girl saying that she was your sister. What happened, Link?" When Link told Ganondorf what happened, Ganondorf asked one very important question. "Well, since you know where your supposed family is, I assume that you will go to find them?"

Link furiously shook his head no, and responded "I'm not leaving, sir. I'm going to help you find the Triforce no matter what!"

Ganondorf smiled at the loyalty of this boy. Sensing that something was going on, he called over the bird and had it pick up Link. Realizing the boy was confused, Ganondorf answered his unasked question. "There is someone out there trying to stop us. I know that they are looking for you, so I will have Helmaroc King throw you towards that person and have you stop them. You may not come back for some time, so here is a gossip stone so you can report to me. Understand?" Nodding his head, Link took the black stone and stowed it inside his treasure pouch. When the giant bird threw him, Link was prepared to start the biggest mission of his life. To destroy anyone going against Ganondorf. The Goddess Farore looked on sadly, while Din cheered at her upper hand in their little game.

* * *

><p>I finished! And I SURVIVED ANOTHER HEART ATTACK! I think this chapter was a lot better. Anyway, y'all know the drill. I can't write without reviews, flames are being fed to Cerberus after Hades let me borrow him so I don't kill anyone. man, fire is fun... I can't update for a while, since my flash drive broke and most of the info for the next chapter was on the stupid thing! grr...<p> 


End file.
